flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Jill McCoy
Early life = Jill was born on a sunny day in March to Billy and Lauren McCoy. She never knew her father too well as he died when she was quite young. One night Billy left to take care of drug operation and he never came back. Ephraim blamed himself for this death and did everything he could to make sure That Lauren and Jill would have the best life they could. This mean that he ended up hoarding his wealth and using his and Billy’s Name to put Lauren and Jill in a state of nobility within Alfenheim. Lauren and Ephraim taught Jill everything she knows. Lauren taught Jill how to be noticed while Ephraim taught her how to hide when needed. She used her noble standing and surprising adept combat experience to become the leader of the City Guard. She believed its what Billy would have wanted. Jill and Liss While Jill was outside she met a young lady named Liss. Jill was interested by this lady and her friendliness and warm heart. Kindness is a rare thing in a world plagued by demons. Even more so upon nobility. Jill and Liss became fast friends and Jill even introduced Liss to Jhonn at a ball that was held. It was a ball that was thrown celebrating a recent victory over an invading force. Jill was busy using the ball to secure donations towards repairing and rearming the town guard. Liss was there as her plus one. Jill could not help but notice that there was a man in the corner of the the room whom did not belong. He seemed uncomfortable in both this situation and his own outfit. She also could not help, but notice that Liss was eyeing that man. Jill did what she was taught by her parents. She made sure to capture his attention. After she introduced Liss to Johnn she did what Ephraim taught her and disappeared. The McCoy Curse One day when Jill was working she received notice that her mother passed away quietly in her sleep. Jill took it hard, but Ephraim took it harder. He started going out and picking fights with anyone who could see. Later that month Jill received notice that Ephraim died in a drunken brawl. Jill was devastated, but focused on her work. Alfenheim was all that mattered now. She never really had any romantic relations, it would interfere with her work. A New Gig... Sorry I'll leave Time passed and Jill met Gigs. Jill and Gigs freindship was based on secrecy. The both know very little about the other and would prefer it that way. Personality Jill lives upon nobility and her personality reflects that. She prefers to not dirty her hands, but that does not mean she is incapable of doing so. After all a lady should never start a fight, but that doesn't mean she can't finish it. She also tends to have a temper, and does not easily forgive grudges. Relationships Ephraim Ephraim was her step dad after Billy passed, and she felt he truly loved her. He taught her how to hide and to always be alert even when you think your safe. He was the smartest or the most articulate of people, but She knew what he meant. Lauren Jill feels bad because Lauren probably wanted Jill to live a quiet life away from attention. With just enough money and power to live comfortably for the rest of her days, but Jill could not do that. Ephraim would regale her with stories of Billy her father and she wanted nothing more than to be like him. She tried to Billy Jill idolized Billy. She never really got to meet him, but the stories of bravery in the face of hopelessness was always something she wanted to imitate. She looks forward to meeting him in the afterlife and having them be a family again. Liss Liss was One of Jill's first friends, she was nice and kind. She know Liss about as well as she knows Alfenhime, and would prefer to protect her. Johnn Jill likes Johnn, but likes Liss more. If Johnn ever hurt Liss he'd have to answer to Jill. Gigs Jill is decent friends with Gigs as long as they don't discuss any of their history. Category:Player Characters Category:Characters